Suki Da Yo!
by siklomika
Summary: "Chinen Yuri wa takai suki da yo." — Yamada Ryousuke. Hey! Say! JUMP, Yamada Ryousuke/Chinen Yuuri.


Drabbles fic (Yamada/Chinen)

Title: Suki Da Yo!

Genre: Romans/friendship

Rating: T

Pairing: Yamada/Chinen

Disclaimer: Chinen do not own Yamada. And Yamada do not own Chinen. They own theirselves.

Warning: sho-ai, rated T for the relationship

* * *

><p><strong>#Photo<strong>

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kantor Johnny Jimusho lantai 4 digunakan oleh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP. Mereka melakukan pembuatan video untuk _single_ terbaru mereka. Seperti biasa, ada beberapa kru yang di khususkan untuk merekam segala aktifitas yang mereka lakukan selama _break_ untuk dimasukkan ke dalam CD _single_ mereka. Dan ada pula beberapa kameraman khusus untuk mengabadikan momen-momen di saat mereka sedang _break_. Chinen sangat senang ketika foto momen YamaChii disebar luaskan melalui internet atau melalui majalah. Chinen sangat marah jika foto momen Yamada dengan anggota lain selain dirinya disebar luaskan. Dia pernah menemukan foto YamaJima momen dan foto itu membuatnya tidak berbicara kepada Yamada selama satu minggu. Kali ini Chinen juga menemukan foto YamaJima di salah satu website. Dan Chinen yakin foto yang satu inikl akan membuatnya tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Yamada selama lebih dari dua minggu. Bagaimana tidak, kalau foto yang ditemukan Chinen adalah foto Yamada yang sedang memakan satu batang _pocky_ bersama Yuto?

"Hei, Chii!" Yamada menghampiri Chinen dan menarik lengannya. Chinen berusaha untuk menepis tangan Yamada, tetapi Yamada hanya memperkuat genggamannya. "Chii, apa salahku sampai kamu tidak berbicara kepadaku selama tiga minggu ini?"

Chinen mendengus kesal. Dia menatap mata Yamada dengan penuh amarah lalu membuang tatapannya. "Tidak ada," jawab Chinen ketus.

Yamada membuang napas. Tangannya tetap menggenggam lengan Chinen. Tangan yang satu lagi kini meraih tangan Chinen yang lain, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Chii, aku tahu aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu. Tolong beritahukan kepadaku," ucap Yamada dengan sedikit nada memohon.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tetap terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mana pun kecuali tatapan dan wajah Yamada.

"Chii, tolong jawab." Kini nada suara Yamada sangat jelas memohon.

Chinen tetap terdiam.

"Chii.."

Tetap diam.

"... Yuri.."

Tubuh lelaki berwajah manis itu sedikit tergelak.

Keduanya terdiam. Yamada tetap menggenggam tangan Chinen. Dia melihat ke tangan kekasihnya, lalu ke wajahnya yang dipalingkan, kemudian kembali ke tangannya yang kini perlahan dilepas olehnya. "Baiklah, Yuri. Kalau kamu tidak memberitahukan alasannya kepadaku, aku akan menahan napasku sampai kamu memberitahukanku." Yamada mengambil napas panjang dan menahannya di paru-paru.

Chinen terkejut dengan pernyataan Yamada. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kepada Yamada yang sedang menahan napas. Jika melihat raut wajah Yamada sekarang—tenang, tersenyum lembut, menatap dengan penuh kasih—pasti semua orang berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda atau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Chinen tahu, ketika Yamada memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu, maka dia akan melakukannya. Dan Chinen juga tahu menahan napas itu buruk untuk kesehatan dan untuk seorang penyanyi. Tetapi ego Chinen tidak membiarkan dirinya mengatakan alasan dari kecemburuannya dan menghentikan perbuatan Yamada.

"Coba saja." Chinen kembali membuang wajahnya. Tapi kali ini Chinen tidak 180 derajat memutar badannya. Hanya 90 derajat.

1 menit berlalu.

Chinen masih bertahan dengan egonya.

2 menit berlalu.

Chinen melirik wajah Yamada, khawatir.

3 menit berlalu.

Chinen menatap wajah Yamada dengan wajah khawatir. Yamada mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum aneh.

4 menit berlalu.

Chinen menghampiri Yamada. "Sudahlah, Yama-_chan_.. Jangan lakukan ini.." mata Chinen mulai berair dan lelaki itu mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kekasih. Dahi dan alis Yamada mengkerut. Senyumnya telah hilang

5 menit berlalu.

"_Mou_, Ryosuke! Aku akan memberitahumu, maka bernapaslah sekarang!" Chinen berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Yamada menghembuskan napas, terengah-engah dan mulai mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal. Chinen menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yamada sambil menangis. Yamada tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut sang kekasih. Chinen memeluknya.

"Jadi?"

Chinen mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang permata hitam milik sang kekasih. Yamada menghapus air mata dari wajah Chinen dan mengecup dahinya dengan mesra.

"A—aku melihatmu.. memakan sebatang _pocky_ bersama Yuto di salah satu foto.."

Yamada terdiam. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Oh, foto yang itu. Tenang saja, ketika kami masih memakan ujungnya, aku sudah mematahkannya menjadi dua." Yamada kembali tersenyum ketika kekasihnya menghembuskan napas lega dan terenyum malu. Yamada mengangkat dagu Chinen dan menatap matanya. "Kamu mau kita melakukan hal yang sama, atau—" Yamada mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kepada wajah Chinen hingga jarak yang memisahkan bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci dan berbisik, "—langsung tanpa _pocky_?"

**#WinCon**

"_Ne, watashi no koto, suki?" _Chinen bertanya dengan senyum merekah di bibir manisnya kepada Yamada.

Saat itu Hey! Say! JUMP sedang mengadakan _Winter Concert_ di Yokohama _Hall_. Shintarou yang seperti biasa, menjadi pembawa acara setiap konser JUMP menantang Yamada dan Chinen untuk menyatakan cinta di depan semua fans di Yokohama. Dan, saat ini para kaum hawa itu sedang berteriak histeris karena pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Chinen kepada sahabatnya, Yamada. Semua teriakan itu terhenti ketika Yamada mengangkat _mic_-nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Chinen.

"_Suki da yo."_ Lagi, para perempuan ini berteriak histeris. Senyum malu terpasang di bibir Yamada. Yamada mencoba menatap mata Chinen yang kini sedikit memerah wajahnya. Yamada melanjutkan, "_Chinen Yuri wa takai suki da yo."_ Ya, dan perempuan-perempuan ini makin berteriak histeris.

"Benarkah?" Chinen bertanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Yamada mengangguk kecil sambil tetap tersenyum. "Buktikanlah."

Lelaki _chubby_ itu melepas _mic-_nya dan menghadap para penonton. Yamada berteriak, "Di dunia ini, yang paling aku suka adalah Chinen Yuri!"

Teriakan para gadis ini makin menjadi. Bahkan anggota JUMP yang lain menutup telinga mereka untuk meredam teriakan-teriakan ini. Tidak terkecuali staf-staf yang berada di balik panggung, Yuma dan juga Shintarou. Yamada tetap tersenyum, membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chinen dan terdiam sejenak. Chinen memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada Yamada. Tiba-tiba, seringai nakal terlukis di wajah lebar Yamada. Shintarou baru saja menarik nafas untuk angkat bicara dan menyudahi momen YamaChii ini. Tetapi Yamada memberikan instruksi kepada para penonton untuk diam. Lelaki gembul itu menghampiri Chinen yang kebingungan.

Yamada mendekati telinga Chinen dan membisikan sesuatu dengan _mic _yang masih terpakai, "_Anata wa hontou ni suki da yo. Hontou ni."_ Chinen terbelalak dan sempat berkata 'eh?' sebelum Yamada mengangkat dagu lelaki imut tersebut dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibirnya. "_Kore wa uso ja nai._" Yamada tersenyum dan menggendong Chinen yang terpaku karena aksi partner-nya tadi ala _bridal style _dan pergi ke belakang panggung meninggalkan penonton, anggota JUMP, Yuma, Shintarou, B.I Shadow, dan para staf yang masih membatu dengan mulut ternganga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kaum hawa itu berteriak lebih dan lebih histeris dari teriakan-teriakan mereka sebelumnya. Sebagian dari para penonton itu melompat-lompat sehingga seluruh _hall_ penuh dengan berbagai suara. Para staf akhirnya sadar dari keterjutan mereka dan segera menenangkan penonton. Sementara anggota JUMP, Yuma Shintarou, dan B.I Shadow berjalan kaku dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang masih menggambarkan keterkejutan mereka. Yabu yang berjalan paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengakibatkan barisan orang di belakangnya saling menubruk. Tatapan Yabu tetap melekat ke pemandangan di hadapannya sementara tangannya meraba-raba kantung celana dan kantung kemejanya, mencari ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen _epic_ ini. Begitu juga anggota JUMP yang lain. Kecuali Yuto yang menutup mata Ryuu dan Ryuu yang menutup mata Shintarou. Sementara Yuma memerintahkan junior-junior agar membalikkan badan mereka.

Ya, di balik panggung, Yamada Ryosuke melanjutkan aksinya bersama Chinen Yuri.

**#Pets**

Yamada adalah seorang pencinta binatang. Lelaki yang sangat suka strawberri ini mempunyai banyak peliharaan di rumahnya. Dia memiliki dua anjing yang bernama Cookie dan Kuu. Cookie memiliki bulu berwarna pastel sementara Kuu memiliki bulu berwarna coklat seperti _cookies_. Banyak yang protes kepada Yamada karena terbalik memberikan mereka nama. Kuu lebih cocok diberi nama Cookie sejak warnanya seperti _chocolate cookies_. Lelaki itu juga memiliki dua marmut. Yamada kerap bermanja-manja kepada anjing-anjingnya jika dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Dan hal itu membuat kekasihnya, Chinen, cemburu berat dan menjadikan Kuu dan Cookie sebagai _rival_-nya. Tahun lalu, Yamada membeli tiga ekor kura-kura untuk tambahan hewan peliharaannya. Dia memberi nama mereka, Melon, Soda dan Cola. Yamada mengaku nama-nama itu dia ambil ketika dirinya dan Chinen sedang berkencan. Saat itu Yamada sedang meminum Cola sementara Chinen sedang meminum Melon Soda. Ketika Chinen mengetahui alasan mengenai pemberian nama untuk kura-kura itu, dia berkomentar, "Berarti dua di antara tiga kura-kura ini adalah milikku, bukan?" Dan Yamada hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah lalu segera menyembunyikan Melon, Soda dan Cola.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Yamada lagi-lagi menambah hewan peliharaannya. Dia membeli dua hamster bernama Bubu dan Tata. Ketika Chinen berkunjung ke rumahnya, lelaki kecil itu hanya mengerutkan alis dan melempar pandangan aneh kepada Yamada.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya pemilik rumah kepada lelaki yang lebih muda itu sambil bermain-main dengan Kuu.

Chinen mengembungkan pipinya, menarik Yamada menjauh dari Kuu dan membawa kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di sofa. "Peliharaanmu banyak sekali. Berminat membuka jasa kebun binatang?" Chinen duduk di atas pangkuan Yamada dan Yamada memeluknya dari belakang. Chinen bisa merasakan tawa kecil dari Yamada yang menaruh kepalanya di bahu mungil milik Chinen.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berminat sama sekali. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat keimutan binatang-binatang ini," jawab Yamada sambil menciumi wangi parfum di leher Chinen yang menyebabkan lelaki kecil itu terkikik geli.

"Sejauh ini jumlah peliharaanmu ada sembilan. Angka ganjil. Apakah kamu ingin menggenapkan jumlahnya?" Chinen bertanya sembari memainkan dan mengaitkan jari jemari Yamada ke tangannya.

"Hm?" Yamada berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup rambut halus milik kekasihnya. "Aku punya sepuluh peliharaan, Chii."

Chinen membalikan badannya menghadap Yamada. "Eh? Sepuluh? Kamu memelihara binatang apa lagi? Aku tidak melihatnya." Chinen memutar kepalanya dan matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan. "Binatang itu pasti sangat kecil, ya."

Yamada terkekeh dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, peliharaan yang satu itu sangat kecil. Tapi aku sangat sayang dan cinta kepada peliharaan itu." Yamada memegang dagu Chinen dan mengarahkan wajah kekasihnya untuk berhadapn dengan wajahnya. "Kamu tidak perlu mencari peliharaanku yang satu itu. Karena kamulah, peliharaanku nomor satu." Lelaki berambut coklat itu menarik dagu Chinen dan mencium bibirnya.

Chinen terbelalak, lalu perlahan kelopak matanya menutup dan lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher lelaki yang ia cintai untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes, this one is YamaChii. I'm shipping this pair too, so- anyway, happy reading.

RnR?


End file.
